Whatever We Were
by jule7434
Summary: A collection of scenes of my head cannon of their time at Georgetown.
1. Chapter 1

_I want to thank my beta Mike. Please review to let me know what you think.  
_

* * *

It was a warm September night. Perfect for a pool party with a hundred law juniors eager to know each other. Not all of them were enjoying themselves in the cool waters. Some were having fun at the bar, drowning themselves in booze. A particular brunette was doing neither, as she held only her first beer in her hand while watching some guys doing cannon balls. After a while, her roommate Mary joined her by the pool noticed that Mary wasn't just watching the boys; she was ogling them. Alicia wasn't one to complain about the view in pool parties, but she was able to control her drooling unlike the other girls around her.

She and Mary were talking about their expectations for law school and what they thought about their classmates, until a big splash of cold water rained down on them from head to toe.

"Asshole!" Mary shouted at the responsible lawyer-to-be. The guy came out of the water and walked towards them. Alicia didn't say a thing, but gave him the 'Alicia death-glare'.

"I'm so sorry. It was never my intention to splash water on you two." He said handing them his towel.

He seemed genuinely sorry, so Alicia let him off the hook. "It's fine. She's had a little too much to drink, so don't mind her."

"I have not!"Mary slurred the words proving Alicia's point. The boy chuckled, looking amused.

"Hey, why aren't you two swimming?"

"We don't have our swimsuits." She gave him the towel back.

"That's a shame. The temperature of the water is great. But in that case, let me keep you company." He sat down next to Alicia on her pool lounger. She was about to say he didn't have to, when, "To assure that no other **asshole**splashes water on you." He added with his boyish smile. _How could she say no to him?_

"If it makes you feel better… sure." She said with a shrug."I'm Alicia Cavanaugh." She introduced herself holding a hand out to him. And pointing towards her roommate, she added, "This is Mary Smith."

"Will Gardner."He shook her hand and turned to shake Mary's, but the girl was already getting up and running towards the dance floor, screaming the lyrics of the song playing. "Well, I guess I'll have to introduce myself at another time."

"Don't take this personally."

"Absolutely not. How could I, after she called me '_asshole_'?" She giggled. "Let me get you a drink, your bottle is empty." He offered, already getting up. She really didn't want to get drunk at her first party, but before she could tell him no, there was the boyish smile again. _Why did he keep doing that? _

"Sure. Thanks." Was her final answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia knew she was early for their study session, herlast class had been cancelled and she didn't want to go back to her apartment to find out what her roommate was doing with her boyfriend. So she decided to come early to Will's and wait for him there. Using the key he had given her – as a safety measure – to let herself in, she saw a brunette lying only in her underwear on the couch.

"Oh my God!" Alicia screamed covering her eyes, embarrassed.

The brunette rushed to get her clothes, strangely, appearing less embarrassed than Alicia.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was Will."

Oh, she was his date. _Had he forgotten about her and their study?_

"No, **I'm **sorry."

"So, you're…" The girl asked confused, but with a hint of jealousy.

"Alicia. I'm his study partner. We were supposed to have a study session, but he must have forgotten. Don't worry, I'm going."

Before the brunette could say anything else, the door opened once again. This time it was Will. Alicia saw the look of shock on his face as looked back and forth between her and the brunette. Alicia stood there watching Will trying to say something but his voice had deserted him as his date ran past and jumped him.

"Hey, babe, surprise! I came to spend the weekend."

Alicia, still embarrassed, said, "Will, we can study another time, I'm going now. Sorry again." And she left almost running, feeling like it wasn't fast enough.

Will followed her out of the apartment and caught up with her, he explained, "Alicia, that's Helena. I didn't know she was coming or I wouldn't have set up our study session."

"Will, it's ok. I just don't want to interrupt. Wait, Helena. That Helena?"

"Yes. We've been kind of dating for some time and I haven't had the chance to tell you, but last weekend when I went home, she cornered me into something more serious; at least exclusive. I've decided to give this commitment you talk so much about a shot."

Alicia wondered why Will hadn't told her earlier. He had several missed opportunities throughout the past week when they studied, but he hadn't. Maybe he wasn't sure about Helena, or maybe he wasn't sure about his feelings for her or what their relationship as it was really meant to him. Either way Will had to figure it all out.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Now go, don't keep your girlfriend waiting."

Faking a stab in the chest, he said, "Ouch! That word, _girlfriend_." Making them both laugh.

Alicia left still astonished. Will, ladies' man, one of Georgetown's most eligible bachelors was in a relationship. Sadly, before she had a shot going out with him.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'd like to thank my beta Mike for being so great and helping me with this. Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming :)_

* * *

"So, how did it go?" She asked with a squirmy expression. He smiled a little. Any other girl would've been hoping for it to be a soap opera break up. For entertainment purposes only.

"At first she didn't even believe me."

"What? How? Why?" She looked really confused.

"I met her and then I told her it was over. I had fallen in love with someone else. She didn't believe me. She said I was too much of a playboy to have fallen in love."

Her expression turned from confusion to shock and then to curiosity.

"Who is the lucky girl?" She asked with well hidden bated breath. Alicia hoped she looked just intrigued, but she really wanted him to say it was _her_. Not that she wanted him to be so serious so soon, but she liked him and was afraid to let herself feel anything further than that only to end up being one more of his flings and one-night-stands. Such a statement would make it easier to think it wouldn't turn out that way.

He shrugged, shaking his head. "I, ah, no one. I told her that because it would be easier and more definitive than to say I wanted my college freedom. Only it backfired and it took her a while to believe it.

Will's expressions when he told Alicia this were confusing. He started to say one thing then changed it. He looked up at the ceiling at first then down to the floor. He was nervous and it showed, but why? Was he scared? Of what? This was not like the confident bachelor she had come to care for. He acted like he, could it be? He would have to say the words!

"Oh… ah… good… thinking?" Alicia really hoped she sounded a lot more convincing saying this aloud than in her head; that Will couldn't notice how disappointed she was.

A weird silence filled the room.

Luckily Will soon broke it.

"So, how was **your** Christmas break? I hope less awkward than mine, with Helena everyday at my house after the break up. Because _of course_, Sarah had to become best friends with her. _Our friendship has nothing to do with you guys. Stop being so selfish, she's spending Hanukkah with us because her family is in Bali._ I swear she was doing it on purpose only to piss me off. Sorry, **your **Christmas?" He smiled.

"Oh, you know, my mom has a new boyfriend, that she _swears_ is **the** one. Owen was… well, being Owen. Very annoying, wanting to know everything about law school, especially about my love life…"

***Cough* **_"Lack of" *_**Cough***He mocked.

"Hey, I have been on dates. I just prefer to concentrate on my studies. "

"Correction, date. You've only gone out with that Introduction to Law guy. You have to enjoy your junior year, Alicia. It's only going to get worse. And sometime I would like to meet Owen, you speak so much about him… he seems cool."

"Yeah, I think you two would really get along. Criticizing my prioritizing values and playing matchmakers for me." At this, he chuckled. "And I'm not like you. I think it's better to wait for the right person and not waste time fooling around."

He made a face that screamed '_absurd'_ and said: "Since when is having fun a waste of time? Plus, you have to know what's on _the market_, know variety. If you marry the first person you date, you end up being 40 years old regretting all the interesting people you didn't go out with, wondering _what if_. My motto is: _Do, so you regret the things that you did, not the things you didn't do._"

"Wow, very philosophic. And just a lame excuse to sleep around." She always made him laugh.

"Yeah, well, it works. With most girls." He raised his eyebrows and smiled in a seductive way and she laughed.

"I do not believe you. That you actually tell this stuff to girls. No, that, I can believe – based on some of the things I've been told myself – but that they fall for it. So you really plan on settling down? Will Gardner, the heartbreaker?"

"I do. When the right girl comes along."

He gave her a look and that weird silence took over the room once again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to my beta Mike!_

* * *

"Hey, Alicia, what's it going to be this week? I'm going to the video store after my baseball game this afternoon and coming right over."

They had begun this unspoken tradition of Friday's Movie Night. It was not planned, but every Friday they would rent a movie and watch it in Alicia's apartment. Her roommate usually spent Friday nights at her boyfriend's and that allowed them to watch it in peace. That's when their situation became (even) more unclear. During the movie they would lean into each other, caress each other's arm, hair, andback. And during those evenings they've had a lot of _moments. _

"Oh, sorry, Will. I forgot to tell you, but tonight I have a date."

"What?" He was in shock. _When had that happened?!_ He came to talk to her intending to finally ask her out, but, apparently that was not the right moment once again. "Alicia Cavanaugh has a date? Since when do you date? Well, unless it's with the constitution and in that case, I don't think it's going to mind sharing you with me. We can study together."

She gave him the Alicia-death-stare. "No, it's an actual date. With a guy named Peter. I met him in that post-spring-break-party you dragged me to. He asked me out. I was going to decline, but then I thought of what you said about enjoying your junior year and having experiences before you get married. Plus, Owen was bugging me all spring break on me being the only college girl who was home with her high school brother studying. Telling me I should be in California joining a wet t-shirt contest and doing tequila shots."

"Wow, _listen_ to you." He mocked.

"Hey, I'm not going to start sleeping around like **some** people, *_cough*_. It's just a date. It's not like I'm going to marry this guy. And it's not a waste of study time, since it's movie night and I wouldn't be studying anyway."

"Only this way you won't be able to enjoy the pleasure of my company. If you want you can come over afterwards and we can watch the movie at my place then. Well, unless your date is going to end tomorrow morning." He smiled maliciously.

"Will! I'm not even answering that!"

"C'mon Alicia. I've told you about my… _reallyshort time relationships_. When something's finally going on with you, you're not going to trust me?"

"It's not about that! There is not going to be anything to talk about. Not like you have; I'm a lady. And, Will, you can call them one-night-stands. My date is going to end, **maybe**, with a good night kiss. **If** everything goes well."

"And if it goes **very** well…"

Alicia simply rolled her eyes. Truth be told, she was a _little_ disappointed with Will's reaction. Well, actually, with the lack of it. It was not like she was waiting for some big scene and a declaration of eternal love, but _something_. He was not even a little bugged. On the contrary, he was eager to hear about it! She may not have been able to read him very well, but she couldn't have been _this_ wrong. The way they behaved towards each other; that was **not** how friends behaved. It was more than friend-like. She was not only going out with Peter to make Will jealous; she was really following his advice. But she would be lying if she said that she wasn't expecting _something_ to happen. Well, actually something did happen. It proved to her that their relationship didn't go beyond friendship. Although, deep down, she didn't believe that either. A girl knows these things. Maybe he was not ready to give up his college-boy, fool-around life for her. Because he knew how she felt about his flings, how she was not that type of girl. And by being friends they had ruined the casual beginning of the relationship. If anything ever happened, it would already begin at a more serious level.

"So, speaking of spring break, how was yours? Sun, girls and booze?"

"Not really."

"What? That is too last year for you?"

He chuckled: "No, that is every year. No, this time I really got to see California. I went there on spring break for the last 4 years and that's the first time I was anywhere other than at a party, barbecue or club. I went sightseeing and to these small beaches with dolphins and all."

"Wow, listen to **you**! I'm betting you met a girl and made all these romantic outings with her. What's her name?"

"Why does it always have to be about a girl? I did it all by myself. I went to this party on the first day, but found it all… boring. A bunch of people getting drunk, playing stupid booze games and girls hitting on me, whose names I wouldn't know in the morning; if I had learned them in the first place. So I decided to do something different this time. And I enjoyed it a lot. I even studied a bit after dinner. Because I could actually **hear** you telling me that we had all these exams coming up after the break." He said and smiled, swallowing down the '_I missed you'_ he wanted to add.

Alicia looked stunned.

When she didn't say anything, he asked: "Alicia, are you ok? You look weird…"

"Who are you and what did you do to my best friend?"

Will started to laugh. "Nothing, he's here." He gave her his trade-mark boyish smile. "Now, do you believe I'm Will Gardner?"

"You're growing up!" She shrieked and hugged him very girl-like.

The truth was he had tried to go to a party in San Diego with his college buddies, like the years before, but this time he really did find it boring. This drunk wet t-shirted blond came up to him and started to, well, _tried_ to talk to him, she was really drunk, but the whole time he was thinking about Alicia. What she might be doing, probably studying, and how he'd rather do that with her than hear this unknown blond babble about how much she enjoys the gym. And when this other nameless blonde came up talking about med school, a more interesting topic, and not quite as drunk as the last one, he still could only remember their movie nights. How they would discuss the serious films for hours, laugh a lot during the more funny movies, or even feel and look awkward during the romantic ones.

"Either that or we've traded bodies, because I'm going on a date and you're studying on spring break." She laughed.

"I seriously doubt that, because if that was the case, I don't think I would be going out with some guy named Peter."

"True. Or… Maybe you're coming out. That's why you didn't hook up with some wet-shirtedwet t-shirted girl in California."

"You're going to torment me with this forever won't you?"

"Of course! You studied on spring break; on your trip!"

"Well, in this case, I lied. I actually spent the whole week drunk and going from one wet t-shirt contest to another, picking up every girl I could. And I only told you that I studied so you wouldn't bug me about the exams that are coming up."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. You already gave yourself up. You're not going to hear the end of it! Oh shoot! I'm already late for class. I have to go. See you tonight. I'm coming over afterwards."


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to my beta Mike!_

* * *

"Alicia!"

_Shoot_, that was Will calling her. She had been avoiding him for the last couple of weeks and dreadfully waiting on the day he would ask her about it.

Alicia didn't want to have this conversation, so she put on her best polite smile and gave him excuse number 15 – in order to manage to stay away from him, she had come up with a list of those. "Will, sorry, but I have to go to the library to finish a paper and…"

"Alicia, please."

The look in his eyes showed confusion and maybe a little pain. He must have known why she was doing this. Then he should understand why and not confront her with it. Well, maybe he understood, but did not accept it. Anyway, when he gave her that sad puppy dog look, she knew she didn't stand a chance. She would talk to him.

"Well, hm, I…" He was nervous. She had never seen Will Gardner nervous before. "I want to know why you're avoiding me. It's been months since our last movie night and now you barely talk to me in class and even then, only class related."

"Look, Will, I have Peter and…"

"Ah, so this is about him."

"Of course this is about him."

"So he doesn't allow you to have friends?"

She only stared at him, as if stating the obvious; he was more than a friend. That made him smile a little on the inside. Although she still had chosen Peter over him and would prefer not to talk to him, the reason she had to handle it this way was that they still had something going on. The spark was still there. That kiss weeks before showed them that.

Spending too much time with him was venturing into dangerous territory. Alicia truly liked and cared for Peter, too much to do such a thing to him as cheating. After that kiss she felt terrible. Enough to make her decide to avoid Will at all costs. As much as she missed him, both as her study partner and her best friend. But Peter had been nothing other than respectful and he deserved the same from her. She owed him that much. And Alicia valued what they had together too much to throw it all away for one night with Will. She and Peter had a real relationship, not just the magic of a _what if_.

"So, this is what it is going to be like from now on? Polite smiles and head nods?"

Even though against her will, she knew _yes_ was the right answer. Nonetheless, she couldn't bring herself to say it aloud. But Alicia didn't have to. Will got his answer from her silence and stormed away.


	6. Chapter 6

_I want to thank my beta Mike for helping me with this story._

* * *

Alicia was nervous. This weekend she would be introducing Peter to her mom and Owen. To her newest "stepdad" as well, but he probably wouldn't be around for long, so he didn't matter. Of course she already had introduced boyfriends to them, but in high school it had always been dinner, or lunch; never a whole formal weekend like this. She also was more serious about Peter than any of her previous boyfriends. It was time, so she rang the bell.

"Siiiiiiiis! Welcome home!" Of course Owen was the one to open the door. He was dying to meet her boyfriend since the letter where she told him she was dating someone.

"Hey Owen!" After she was able to free herself from his tight hug, she began introductions. "Owen, this is Peter; Peter, this is my brother Owen."

"Nice to meet you. Alicia told me you just started college. Mathematics major, right?"

Before Owen could answer Peter's question, her mother showed up, just as discrete as Owen was.

"Leeeeesh, sweetheart, you're home! We've missed you!" Her mother was the only one that still called her 'Leesh' and she didn't like it very much.

"Mom, this is Peter; Peter, this is my mother Veronica."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cavanaugh."

"Oh no, dear, I haven't been Mrs. Cavanaugh for some time, it's Mrs. Holmberg now. But Veronica is fine."

Luckily Peter could charm everyone around him, so he was doing fine with her mother. Good enough for Owen to pull Alicia aside to talk to her privately.

"Well done, Alicia. Do you know if he has a gay brother?"

"Owen! He has only one sister."

"Oh." He said disappointed. "It's good to finally meet Mr. Georgetown. After so many letters about him. I'm dying to tell him his nickname. "

"Owen, don't." She said in a serious tone.

"What? I'm only doing it to embarrass you; it's expected from the little brother when a girl brings her boyfriend home. He'll laugh about it."

"It's not him."

"What?"

"He's not Mr. Georgetown."

"Oh my. Alicia! You write nonstop about Mr. Georgetown. I figured you were finally dating him. Even after you started dating you continued to write a lot about this other guy. Who is he? You obviously think more about him than Peter."

"Not now, okay, Owen? I care a lot about Peter. "

"But you are obviously in love with Mr. Georgetown." He said a little under his breath, but unluckily for him, loud enough for her to hear.

"No, Owen." She said seriously and shot him her infamous death-stare. Then she went back to Peter and her mother.

Dinner was smooth and after that Peter went to bed because he was tired from the trip. He was staying in Owen's room while Owen slept inona mattress on the floor in Alicia's. Her and Owen stayed up, because they had a lot of catching up to do.

"So, now no one can hear us. Spill it."

"Everything is fine at Georgetown. A little hectic, but I'm managing it. And Peter is great too, you've seen it."

"Alicia, you know that's not what I'm talking about. Mr. Georgetown, spill it."

"There's nothing you don't already know from my letters."

"Except that I can put it in context now. I thought for months that you were dating him. Who is this guy?"

"He is just a guy from my class."

"How does Peter react to him? Boyfriends usually don't like other guys."

"Well, recently I'm not speaking to him anymore. Except for classes and barely even then."

"Did Peter ask you to stop talking to him?" Owen was outraged. "Because if he did, he is -"

"He didn't." Alicia cut him off. "I decided it was better this way."

"Then why? It was because of Peter wasn't it? He didn't say it directly, but was irritated by it."

"There was a kiss."

"Oh. My. God. Alicia! You never told me _that_."

"It was a few weeks ago, we were studying late one night at his apartment and then there was a moment and we kissed."

"Wow! And then did you two…"

"No! I ran out of there as fast as I could. It was just that kiss, nothing else."

"If there's nothing else there, why are you avoiding him?"

"Okay, there is something there. But it's more of a '_what if'_ than a real something. I really care about Peter and we have the real deal. I don't want to screw that up. That's why I've decided to stay away from Mr. Georgetown."

"I still don't get why you didn't go out with him before. You talked a lot about him then."

"He never asked."

"Ah, c'mon, Alicia, that's not why. You could have asked him or something."

"I told you. He's too much of a ladies' man. Not boyfriend material. We would have lasted a week. Anyway, that's in the past. I am with Peter and intend to stay that way."

"If that's what you say you want. I still think you should take a shot with Mr. Georgetown."

"Night, Owen. I'm really tired."

"No you're not." He said loud enough for her to hear, but she didn't respond. This conversation was really over.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to my beta Mike for helping so much._

* * *

"Is working together still allowed or do I have to ask Professor Morrison for a new second chair in the mock trial?"

Alicia answered simply with her death-stare. She watched Will look off to the side and sigh then hold up his hands to surrender. He must have realized that he was being a jerk. After a momenthe looked back with a shy grin and shook his head.

She knew he was hurt and angry with her for choosing Peter and abandoning him. That's why she didn't say anything about his behavior. Although, Alicia couldn't let it pass without a disapproving glare.

"No, we can defend the case together."

"But will you work with me as a team? Because I need a good grade on this. So, whatever it is that's going on, I need it to not affect the work."

Alicia felt a twinge of guilt even though Will's tone was too harsh. She had been avoiding him so much lately that he had become defensive, even mean. She felt bad, but Will had to grow up and deal with it.

"It won't. As long as we can be polite towards each other." She answered quickly with a stern voice. _This was not fair to her!_

His head dropped and he stared at the floor. She could tell he was sorry and embarrassed about how he treated her.

"Good, so when can we start? Tonight I can't, but we can meet in the library tomorrow after class."

"Plans with Pe…? Actually, I'm sorry; it's none of my business."

"Owen is coming to visit. Why don't you come with me? You said you wanted to meet Owen and I think you two would really get along."

"Oh, I don't know, I don't want to intrude. You barely see each other and now you would have to share him with me."

"No, not at all. He would like that. I'm going right over to pick him up at the bus station and then we'll go eat something. If you're not doing anything you can come with me."

Alicia was breaking her rules, but it wasn't a planned thing, it just came out. She had promised Will she would eventually introduce them. And with Will there, Owen wouldn't have the chance to ask her about her situation with him. At least, not too much. He could be a little inconvenient sometimes, but he knew when a line should not be crossed.

What Alicia hadn't counted on was their time together in the car. She should have told him to meet them at the restaurant, because that awkward silence was killing her. It made her sad too. They had never struggled to find a topic of conversation. It clearly showed how much they had drawn away from each other, or, more her from him, since it had been her decision.

"So, how's everything going?" Will finally spoke.

"Good. Everything's really good. You?"

"Uhum."

And the silence fell over them again. The only solution she could find was to drive faster and hope for no red lights.

Of course, the bus was late. So they stood out in the cold. And in silence. The only sound was the wind blowing and Alicia's shivering. Suddenly, while looking at the street for the bus, she felt something warm falling over her shoulders. Will had taken off his jacket and put it over her's. She made an attempt to take it off and give it back, but he put his very warm hands over hers to stop her motion and shook his head as to decline it.

"Thank you." She answered with a smile.

Another 15 minutes went by and she took another shot at starting a conversation.

"So, how is … I'm sorry, what's her name? The girl you are dating?"

"Were."

"Oh." Another failed attempt.

"Anyone new?" She wasn't giving up that easily.

"Nothing serious."

"Oh." All right, maybe she was. _Where was Owen?_ This was torture. Maybe it was karma for her avoiding him. She had finally managed to push him so far away that they couldn't even make small talk. No, it didn't have anything to do with karma. That was life. People grew apart. Only this time it was her own fault and making.

_Hooooooooooooonk!_ Thank God! It was the bus! They waited for Owen to come off the bus, but he didn't. They even asked the driver if there was still someone inside, but there wasn't. Even knowing Owen she was worried.

"Where is he? What if something happened to him? I shouldn't have let him come by himself."

"Alicia, calm down, he probably just missed his bus or had a last minute change of plans. Let's call him. There's a payphone over here."

Alicia liked that about Will. In stress situations he always maintained calm and made a plan. And as a consequence, he calmed her down.

"Okay. Let's do it."

"_Hello." _That was Owen's voice. Good, he was safe. Well, from the world, because she was going to kill him.

"Owen _Cavanaugh! I was worried sick about you! How could you not let me know you weren't coming?"_

"_Oh, hey sis… I'm sorry, it was all last minute. I tried to call you. But I guess you didn't hear my message on your answering machine_."

"No! I probably had already left to pick you up. And what was so urgent you had to drop everything?"

"_Hmmm, well…"_

"I'm listening, Owen."

"_Jason, asked me to go with him to his house in the mountains and I couldn't say 'no'_."

"I can't believe you ditched me again for some boyfriend of yours!"

"_He's not just __**some**__ boyfriend. He could be __**the**__ one_."

"Oh come on Owen. You just started college. And dating Jason for that matter. Fine, go have fun. We'll talk on Sunday evening after you get back. Love you."

She went over to where Will was standing, waiting for her to finish the call.

"So, everything's good?" He asked a little worried.

"Yeah, yeah. Owen's boyfriend just asked him to travel with him and he decided to go. Of course he blew me off again for some guy. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all."

"Well, I dragged you out here, to stand in the cold for, like forever, and you gave me your coat so you must be freezing. And Owen didn't even show up. So, I am sorry."

"No problem. It was fun." He said ironically.

She only gave him the are-you-kidding look and he laughed. Maybe it hadn't been so bad after all.

"We can still go get something to eat_." What was it with her and the invitations that just keep popping out?_ "My treat, so you at least get a free meal out of this." She managed to cover.

"Thanks, but it's okay. I think I'll just go home. Tomorrow we have to start to prepare for our mock trial and I'm really tired."

"Good. I mean, all right, I'll just drop you off."

The ride back home was just as silent as the first one, but this time, it wasn't a heavy silence. It held a little hope. Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe their situation wasn't so bad. Maybe there was a way back.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, is someone there?" Still no answer. "Knock, knock! Alicia?"

_Cough, cough, cough_. It was the only noise coming from the apartment. They were supposed to meet an hour before in the library, but Alicia hadn't shown up. It was uncharacteristic for her, so he decided to call. When she didn't answer the phone, he went over. No one answered the door, so he used the key she had given him while they were still friends.

He pushed the bedroom door open a little, "Alicia, are you there? May I come in?"

"Uhuuum." Was her quiet answer.

When he entered the room she was lying in bed with the covers all pulled up,buried under a pile of Kleenex. She looked terrible.

"What happened? Did you go see a doctor? Why are you here alone?"

"Hey, slow down. I'm sick, it's just a cold. Mary is at her boyfriend's, but she is coming back today." She said weakly.

"To knock you down it must be the superman of colds. Where's Peter?"

"He went camping for the long weekend." Her nose was clogged and she sounded terrible.

They had Thursday and Friday off, but with the mock trial due soon, Alicia and Will had decided to stay in Georgetown and prepare for it.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since yesterday. I didn't go to my afternoon classes, because I wasn't feeling well."

"Have you eaten anything since then?"

"Well…"

"What? You have to eat something. That's it. I'm cooking." After a little pause and calming down, he added more softly. "Why didn't you call me? I could've come and helped."

"I didn't want to bother you. You don't have to stay here, Mary will be home soon. Go enjoy your break, since I won't be able to work today. Wait, since when do you know how to cook?" Another Kleenex was added to the pile, which made her 'look of surprise' seem more like a muffled sneeze face.

Will stifled a laugh but couldn't help but grin. "I don't. I'm using you as my guinea pig." At Alicia's shocked expression he added "Just kidding, I can make soup." And off he went to the kitchen.

When he brought Alicia the soup, she was asleep, so he let her. A couple of hours later she appeared in the living room where Will had been going over some aspects of the case.

"Hey, look who's up. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I couldn't wait for your soup." She hugged herself then pulled her robe tighter trying to get warm.

"Nothing to be sorry for, it's still here for you. I'll just reheat it. Have a seat, you look exhausted."

Alicia plopped down on the couch pulling her legs up and tucked them under her robe. "Will, were you studying while I was sleeping? I thought you would be watching TV or something." She said seeing all the paper spread over the coffee table.

"Well, since you're sick, I have to work for two now, don't I? I was just reviewing some of the things we've done."

"Oh, now you're just making me feel guilty, letting you do all the work by yourself. In addition to taking care of me. Where is Mary? She should be home by now."

"She called about an hour ago saying she would be staying the long weekend at her boyfriend's. I didn't tell her you were sick because I figured you wouldn't want to make her come home early, worried about you. But if you want I can call her and tell her otherwise."

"No, no. It's fine. I want her to have fun. I can stay by myself. I even have food now!"

"What are you talking about? You're in no state to be alone. I'll be staying with you."

"Will, you don't have to. I don't want to be a burden, go have fun."

"What will I be doing alone in an empty college? Everybody went away for the weekend." Will looked serious, just enough to stop the pleading.

"Thank you. I will help you with the trial." She sighed then sneezed. Another Kleenex did its job.

"When you're not zombie like you mean?"

"Do I look **that** bad?"

"I mean the one syllable answers 'uhum'; 'yeah'; 'ok'."

"I think I'll be better sometime, maybe by Sunday. Not now though. Can we watch some TV? I still can't think straight."

"Oh, you don't help and you also want to distract me? Tempting me with television?"

"If I had the strength I would slap you in the arm, but since I don't, I will only send you my death-stare. Well, this way, if you're not doing anything, I don't feel guilty for letting you do all the work."

"Oh, good. It's no problem if we lose the trial; fail the class, anything as long as your conscience is clear." They both laughed.

"Will, you used to be more fun than that. You're sounding like me."

"Fine, I'll watch TV with you."

Before the end of the show they were watching, Alicia was lying on the couch, her head on Will's lap, asleep.

"Alicia, I'm sorry to wake you, but I have to head home to get some clothes for the weekend. You sleep and I'll be right back."

"Uhum." She didn't even open her eyes while answering. He wasn't sure she had registered a thing he'd said, so he left a note just in case she woke up wondering where he was.

When she heard the door open, she wanted to call out to see if it was Will, but before she could gather enough strength to do so, she heard Will say, "Alicia, I'm back!"

He tried to enter the apartment quietly, but seeing she was no longer on the couch and would probably be awake, he called for her.

Entering her bedroom he said, "I went to the video store and rented some movies. Mostly horror flicks, because you said you liked to watch those when you are sick. I still can't understand that, but you do what you got to do to get better." He shot her his sweet smile that she loved.

"Thanks, Will. I mean, really thanks. What do you want to watch first?"

"I don't know; you're the expert here."

"Ok, let's see what you've got. Hmmm… Oh, Silence of the Lambs! My favorite!" At Will's confused expression, she added "What's not to like? Two twisted serial killers in one movie!"

"It's always the good girls isn't it? They are the ones with the deep dark secrets. I haven't seen it, yet."

"Oh c'mon, you're kidding!" He shook his head "Wow. Put that tape in now. You have to watch it."

"Ok, ok."

Watching the movie was almost like Movie Night, like the previous months never happened, like they were best friends again. It made Alicia glad, to see that deep down their relationship hadn't changed. And maybe this time they could be just friends and not be weird. She also knew that was a lie, that the _something more_ and _what if_ would always be there, but they could were doing it well, when twomovies later they fell asleep in Alicia's bed.

The next morning she knew nothing had happened, but it was still a little weird to have him wake up by her side, so close. Shortly after, Will woke up, too.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was going to sleep on the couch, but I fell asleep during the movie. I never intended -." He said getting up and away from her as fast as he could.

"Will, it's fine, I fell asleep, too. No problem." She had to admit it had been good having him there providing heat.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"A little better, but I still feel like crap."

"Well, feeling like crap means breakfast in bed and more movies."

"You don't have to bring it to me. I think I can crawl to the kitchen."

"Don't move. I'll bring breakfast and you pick a movie. Sick-horror-movie-marathon day two."

"Thanks, Will, you're the best."

"I know."And smiled the boyish smile she also loved. Well, she loved when he smiled, in general, because it was so genuine.

By Saturday afternoon Alicia was feeling good enough to work, so they started going over some things for the trial. It all went smoothly, both having fun while still getting something done, just like they used to. Sadly they had barely time to eat when they had to make up for two whole days of doing nothing. Finally on Sunday evening when they couldn't take anymore, they decided to stop and have a proper meal. And perhaps work some more afterwards. Will suggested he make his famous hamburgers and Alicia, having her appetite back, agreed right away. The only problem was that being sick the whole weekend, Alicia hadn't gone out for groceries and the cabinets were empty. Will said he would go and get everything. Alicia wanted to go with him, but he wouldn't let her, insisting she was still sick and it was cold outside.

Alicia was left alone in the apartment and when she heard the door opening, said, "Will, you came back fast! Did you get everything?"

"Why are you expecting Gardner?" That wasn't Will. That was Peter; back early from his camping trip.

"Peter, hi! You're back early." She said with a smile on her lips.

"Alicia, why was Gardner supposed to be here? Especially while I'm out." He said in a serious tone, almost angry.

"Peter, are you suggesting something?" Alicia never liked jealous men.

"No, I'm merely asking what Gardner was doing here. A guy that you said you weren't friends with anymore. A little too convenient that he is here when I'm not. And from the look of it, he was here the whole weekend." Peter said looking around the apartment, which was filled with Will's things.

"Look, Peter, he is my co-counselor in the mock trial. We were working on it."

"Oh. To work there are libraries. Was it really necessary that he came here to watch movies with you and oh my God, sleep here?"

At that moment they heard the front door open.

"Hey, I'm back. I couldn't get yellow cheese, so I brought cheddar. I think it'll taste just as goo… Hi, Peter."

"What are you doing here, Gardner?"

"I'm helping Alicia out. Is everything alright Alicia?" He asked after seeing the looks on both their faces.

Alicia knew Will didn't like to be intimidated or accused of anything and would respond harshly, so she decided it was best to break it off right away.

"Everything is fine. It's getting kind of late, so I think we should continue tomorrow in the library."

"Ok." He turned towards the door to leave, but still looked a little unsure.

"Call me if you need anything." Looking at Peter, he added "Anything."

"Will." She called and he turned around. "Thank you for everything."

"Sure, no problem."

As soon as Will closed the door, Peter said,"'Thank you for everything?'"

"I've been sick, couldn't-get-to-the-kitchen sick and he helped me. Nothing happened; he was a perfect gentleman, unlike you right now, who are being an ass." With that Alicia turned around going towards her bedroom.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I was just surprised to come here and have you expecting Gardner after not even knowing you guys still spoke to each other."

"You have to trust me, Peter. That's the only way this is going to work, ok?" Who was she to give Peter such a speech? It was true that nothing had happened this weekend, but what about that kiss months before? But she had taken care of it. Hell, she had lost her best friend trying to take care of it. Actually, after this weekend and the whole mock trial, she thought she could have her friend back. It was definitely not too late.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks to Mike for beta! Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

"When do you want to meet at the library? My last class ends at four." Alicia said. She was glad to have run into Will on her way to class because they needed to arrange at what time they would begin their study session. It was Friday and before, that had meant free night, but finals were approaching quickly and exceptions had to be made. Will opened his mouth to answer, but closed it suddenly, looking surprised. She felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder and turned around. She jumped the older man, hugging him tightly.

"Dad! Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I could have picked you up or something!"

"Alicia, sweetheart, you look well." He said freeing himself from her hug and kissing her on the cheek.

Noticing Will standing there, looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable, she stepped away from her father to introduce them.

"Dad, this is Will Gardner. Will, this is my father, Joseph Cavanaugh."

"Mr. Cavanaugh, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir." He stepped forward extending out his hand.

"You, too, son." Her father said shaking Will's hand. Alicia noticed her dad was being extremely formal, keeping his tone serious, not telling Will to call him Joe or even Joseph. He usually didn't behave like this towards her friends, only towards her… Oh, he thought they were dating. She was about to correct his assumption when she glanced at Will's very nervous expression. It wasn't a scene she was used to seeing; Will Gardner rattled. She liked it and decided to let it last a little longer.

"As much as I like to spend time with you, don't you have classes, dear?"

"Yes, we do, dad. Why don't we all get lunch afterwards?" She suggested putting her arm through Will's; a move that didn't go unnoticed by her father. She knew she was provoking a situation, but it was too much fun to ignore.

"Great, idea, honey." He agreed, kissing the top of her head.

"Uhum." Was all Will managed to answer before she started pulling him by the arm towards the building.

…

They met her father by the outdoor tables, already with lunch for the three of them. It was a beautiful day to eat outside. Will waited until both of them were seated before sitting down himself on the chair across from Alicia and her father. _It was so cute seeing Will this nervous_.

"So, Will, tell me about yourself. Where are you from?" Her fatheraskedplacing his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his crossed hands, giving Will his undivided attention.

"I, uh, I'm from Baltimore, sir. My family still lives there." He said swallowing hard.

"And how have you been treating my daughter?" Alicia had to control herself not to burst into laughter.

"I, uh, I…" She saw confusion fill Will's eyes. He was starting to see the misunderstanding. Alicia put her hand on top of his, as to prevent him from elaborating further. As much fun as she was having, enough was enough.

"Dad, Will and I aren't dating. We're just friends." She saw her father's eyes wander between her and Will suspiciously and then rest on their hands. She instantly removed it.

"Oh, sorry, my boy. My mistake."

Will sighed in relief. "That's right, Mr. Cavanaugh; Alicia and I are just friends."

"Please, call me Joe." He said in a much lighter tone."Then who is that boyfriend of yours?" He faced his daughter.

"His name is Peter and you will meet him tonight."

"What about you, Will? You have a girlfriend?" Will looked embarrassed, seeming unsure about how to answer.

"In fact, he has a lot of them, dad." Alicia jumped in, rolling her eyes.

"I see, huh. Well done, son." He said with a smirk and patted Will on the arm.

"Dad!" She shoved on his arm. "I'm trying to keep Will in line. Now you've ruined all my progress." She added in a playful tone. The table burst out in laughter.

Will and Joe Cavanaugh really got along. Of course, they spent half the lunch talking about baseball. As bored as she was with this, Alicia didn't change the subject. She knew her father was happy to have someone to talk about the sport he was a fan of, since she barely knew the rules and Owen wasn't really interested. They obviously mocked her lack of knowledge about baseball, her father joking about how disappointed he was in her because of it and Will promising him he would correct that. The conversation continued light and fun, until it was time for Will to go to his afternoon class. Alicia had decided to skip hers in order to spend some time with her dad.

"It was really nice to meet you, Mr. Cavanaugh." Will said as he stood up to leave.

"Likewise, but please call me Joe. Hey, Will, would you like to have dinner with us tonight?" he offered.

"Thanks, si- Joe. As much as I'd like to see you give Peter the Joe-Cavanaugh-boyfriend-treatment", an answer, that earned him the Alicia-death-stare from her, "I think it should be just the three of you."

"Nonsense, son. You bring a date, it will be fun. My treat."

"Dad." Alicia said, placing one hand on his wrist. "I want you to really know Peter." Her dad gave her an eye roll identical to hers. Will knew now where she'd gotten that from.

"I'll take a rain check, though. Next time you're in town."

"I'll be staying until Sunday. What about tomorrow night?"

"Perfect. See you then." He walked away in a hurry to get to class in time.

"Really nice boy."Her father said with a smile. Alicia was surprised. Her dad had always liked her friends, but never like this. Of course, he hadn't met many of them since the divorce, because she never invited friends over to his place. Not that he didn't allow her to, quite the opposite, he welcomed it, but she wanted to spend every minute she had there, with him, not with the friends she saw every day. "C'mon, I want you to show me the campus." He added getting up and pulling her along with him.


	10. Chapter 10

It was very late one night and they were studying for midterms at the library. The endless rows of empty chairs and tables, the dim light and angry librarian eying them at the slightest noise was not the best atmosphere to study. Their apartments had been a much better choice, but since they had become study partners again after a period of not speaking because of a kiss at Will's apartment, it had to be this way. It was her terms. Not that she had ever said it, but she always declined whenever Will suggested they could goback to his place and she knew he knew why.

"So when is the big day?" Will suddenly asked. Will was tired; Alicia knew by the way he was constantly changing the topic from the actual study content. The more tired he got, the more he tried to talk about something else and disperse. Truth be told, she was really tired too, so this time, instead of trying to get back to the topic, she just went along with the distraction.

"I haven't even said yes, yet."

"Why not? You're going to, right?"

"I'm pretty sure I am." She shifted in her chair.

"But why haven't you, yet?" She caught a glimpse of hope in his eyes as he pressed her for an answer.

"I don't know. I think I'm just scared. Everything happened so fast." She shifted again.

"Alicia, you have been dating Peter for two years; and living together for one, for that matter."

"I know. It's just… I feel too young to be getting married."

"Please, you're 25. My parents got married at 21."

"I know; mine got married at 20. But look how that turned out. Maybe that is the problem. I have a crappy example of marriage and – "She answered looking down at her fingers, tying them into knots.

"Do you love him?" He cut her off.

"What?" She suddenly stopped and looked up at Will.

"Do you love Peter?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Are you **in** love with him?" She nodded. "Then that's what matters." He said with a smile and their eyes locked. _Who was he to be giving relationships advice? Since when did he know anything about serious relationships?_

The silence hung above them and that's when she noticed that they were once again the last ones there. Also how close they were to each other, theresult of having to speak in whispers trying to avoid Mrs. Tompson's scolding. The quiet started to feel uncomfortable, but their eyes were still locked. There it was: another **moment**. She saw Will's eyes linger on her lips. _How could he, after listening toher declare her love for another man?_ Because she knew he could see beyond her words. As much as she tried to hide, her eyes must mirror _some_ of his feelings. He didn't move, but his gaze kept switching between her eyes and her lips. In the end, she decided for him.

"It's getting late, we should go home. I'll meet you tomorrow after classes." She got up and left. In such a rush she forgot her scarf hanging on the back of her chair. _Damn_, it was cold outside. She couldn't go back, though, it was too tempting.

* * *

_**A/N.: If you have any suggestions for a scene, please let me know. I'd love to hear it! **_

_**Also, I don't have any ideas of my own and if nothing comes to mind, I'll write a final** **chapter. **_


End file.
